Rouge
by Firestorm89
Summary: Ok this is pretty much a story about my D Gray-Man Oc's I hope you like it if you don't then don't read it. BoyXBoy eventually...
1. Chapter 1

Allen, Miranda, Lenalee, Lavi, and Kanda were all sent to Italy to find a strong amount of innocence that the Order finally pin pointed it in Venice. Allen sat in the train cart thinking about why the order needed so many people; Lenalee saw Allen's confusion and decided to question it.

"What's the matter Allen, are you okay?" Lenalee asked concerned about her friend, Allen snapped back to reality and focused on Lenalee's question.

"I'm fine Lenalee it's just that, don't you think it's odd that Komui sent so many exorcists just to retrieve innocence." Allen stated, Lenalee started to think about it and shrugged her shoulders. Kanda made a noise of annoyance at Allen's curiosity.

"Stupid Moyashi the innocence must be drawn to large amounts of Akuma." Allen was about to retaliate when Lavi interrupted.

"But Yuu don't you think it's weird that it's taken the Order so long for them to finally locate the innocence." After that Kanda shut up. The train trip didn't seem to take that long for they arrived at Italy at the perfect moment. It was night time beautiful for tourists and the ideal cloak for Akuma to rummage around. The group of exorcists stopped by their hotel and grouped up in the lobby.

"Ok we'll split up and search the area." Kanda started planning everyone listening intently "Baka-Moyashi and I will search east, Lavi and Miranda go west, finally Lenalee you head south since we came in from the north. Everyone got the plan?" Everyone nodded and Kanda was the first one to rise.

"We'll meet back at midnight, let's go!" The group immediately went their separate ways in seach of the innocence little did they know it was going to find them.

(With Lavi and Miranda)

"Um…Lavi can we take a little break, um…please." Miranda pleaded out of breath from running all over Venice.

"Yeah we could use a break." Lavi told her sliding his back down against the closest wall, Miranda sat next to the red head exorcist giving him a smile of thank you. Lavi closed his eye and let his mind wander off.

"Hey are you guys okay?" A voice asked them making Lavi's eye open and looked up to see who the mysterious voice was. The hooded person crouched in front of Lavi and put his hand on Lavi's head then Miranda's. The person took his hand off of Miranda's head and frowned.

"You both look pretty flustered."

"Uh, sorry I spaced out for a second; we are fine just looking for something that's all um… if you don't mind me asking who are you?" Lavi proceeded to stand up and held his hand out to the stranger, who in return grabbed the hand and pulled himself up.

"Hi, I am Alexander."


	2. Just so you know!

FireStorm: For the record I forgot to say this in chapter one but I don't own any of these characters except Alexander, Xavier, and Fayth… I hope people know that!

Lavi: Yeah she's too cheap to own any of us.

FireStorm: Don't make me give you to my stalker friend Lavi, I hear she want to cut some of your hair off and put it on her stalker wall.

Lavi:*shaking* Ok ok I take back what I said I'm sorry…

FireStorm: That's better!*pats Lavi on head* or I could feed you to the wolf…

Tyki: I would appreciate that! *drags Lavi off*

FireStorm: I don't know how many people actual read this little thing I was just trying to clear that fact that I don't own D Gray Man bye bye!


	3. Chapter 2

"I am Alexander. I'm just traveling around Europe with some friends of mine." Alexander pulled off the hood that covered his face. Lavi was shocked. The guy looked incredibly beautiful, which he at first thought was weird, but then realized that it suited him. Alexander had short blond hair that was extremely flippy. Alexander's eyes were another noticeable feature of his, shinning sapphire blue that showed complete innocence.

"Uh… hi, I'm Lavi and this is my friend Miranda Lotto; we are exorcists, uh have you by any chance seen any Akuma around?" Lavi asked, helping up Miranda from her sitting position. Alexander thought about it, shrugged, and shook his head in disapproval. Lavi sighed and slumped over.

"I'm sorry I can't be any use but, maybe I can treat you to dinner?" Alexander offered and the exorcists were quick to agree, well at least Lavi was. After being seated they got to talking about various things.

"Are you okay Miranda, you look worried?" Alexander asked and Miranda immediately shot up.

"No! I'm fine, it's just that don't you think Kanda will be angry if he finds out we're eating dinner?" Miranda questioned, starting to shake at how mad Kanda could get. Lavi put his hand on Miranda's shoulder and chuckled.

"Don't worry Miranda, Yuu won't attack us and if he does we'll just put Moyashi in front of us." Lavi joked, giving Alexander a puzzled look on his face.

"You're going to give… Yuu some bean sprouts?" Alexander questioned Lavi's method of running away; the red head laughed and shook his head.

"No, that's just what we call a friend of ours Allen. We all know Yuu has a crush on him or something." Alexander chuckled at Lavi's hypothesis.

"I see, do you think that Allen also has feeling for Yuu?" Lavi nodded his head confidently and Alexander laughed lightly.

"Are you trying to play matchmaker with these two?" Alexander questioned the hyperactive exorcist who nodded in response. Alexander laughed and turned to Miranda seeing that she was staring at him.

"Uh… Miranda, are you okay?" Miranda jumped at the sound of her name and started shaking again.

"Yes, I'm fine. I'm sorry for staring at you." Miranda rushed to get up and run away, but was stopped by Alexander grabbing her hand.

"It's alright Miranda. I was just going to ask you why you were looking at me. Please, sit back down." Alexander offered and Miranda sat back down, calming herself.

"I'm sorry, it just that you remind me of someone." Miranda said sorrowfully, staring off into space; Alexander frowned and put his hand under his chin.

"This person wasn't mean to you was he? I wouldn't like it if I reminded you of someone that hurt you." Alexander questioned Miranda who shook her head in disapproval.

"No not at all, um… you remind me of um… my ex-boyfriend…Xavier" Miranda sai, whispering the last part so that the others wouldn't hear. Unfortunately for her, Lavi heard what she said causing him to spit out his drink.

"You had a boyfriend?!" Lavi shouted and Miranda being the misunderstanding person she is started to bang her head on the table.

"Ow… shi-" The two exorcists both turned their attention to Alexander who was clutching his shoulder in pain.

"Are you okay Alexander?" Miranda asked reaching out to touch Alexander's shoulder; Alexander sat up from his chair, put some money on the table, and walked toward the door.

"I'm sorry I have to leave in such a rush, but maybe we will meet up again later." Alexander left the bar/restaurant.

With Alexander

"Fuck, my shoulder hurts like hell. What on Earth is Xavier doing?!" Alexander growled, wondering what kind of trouble he got into. Alexander darted off to go find Xavier and maybe kick his ass.

"_What are you doing Xavier?"_ Alexander asked the other, trying to reach him through his own thoughts.

"_Nothing Alex." _Xavier thought, getting Alexander's connection and sounding distracted. Alexander sighed at the white lie his brother told, continuing his search.

"_Nothing my ass! My shoulder hurts like hell! What are you trying to protect me from?"_ Alexander questioned, worried about his brother fighting something, getting hurt, and then not telling him about it.

"_Don't come here, Alex."_ Xavier thought sternly, trying to sound as determined as he could, but it was too late; Alexander arrived at the scene of the fight. Alexander was surprised to find Xavier fighting not Akumas, but exorcists. He examined the exorcists; one of them had long ebony hair, held in a pony tail. He was tall, at least, he was taller than his partner. The other one had white hair and his arm was huge and silver.

"What's going on here?!"


End file.
